Dark Hearts
by lilyfun3
Summary: Okay i kinda took this idea from someone i forget but please if this idea was yours dont get mad. Orphaned and seeking adventure Sasuke,Naruto,and Sakura all leave on a journey similar to kingdom hearts to try and save Hinata who was captured by Darkness
1. Chapter 1

**DARK HEARTS**

_Once on this very island a long long time ago before any of us were born lived 3 children. They were all around the age of 13 when the unthinkable happened. Sora, Kairi, and Riku were best of friends. When a darkness over came their island Riku turned to the darkness, Kairi wet to a place unknown losing her heart in the process, and Sora was given the keyblade. With the help of his new found friends Donald and Goofy he searched for his friends. Sora found Riku and saw that his heart was dark. They battled and after a long time Sora won. Kairi who lost her was awakened by Sora who used the keyblade to awaken her from her rest. Riku who fled from battle went back to the darkness. _

_Kairi didn't want to be left behind because she deeply loved Sora but kept her feelings hidden, afraid of heart break. What she didn't know was that Sora felt the same. She wanted to help Sora and his friends on their quest to get Riku back. From her love and desire to help both her friends she obtained her own blade. When they met Riku again….._

"Hey Sasuke!! Wait up!!" yelled a Blonde haired blue eyed boy named Naruto Uzumaki.

"What do you want." Sasuke Uchiha the raven haired boy with spiky hair snapped.

"I just wanted to see if you have seen Sakura by any chance."

They were sitting on the beach.

"No. So please don't disturb my nap. Dobe."

"Fine be that way. She said that she wanted to talk to us."

Sasuke was already asleep.

"Sasuke wake up." Said a voice.

"Naruto I said **LEAVE ME ALONE!!!**"

"You asked for it."

Cold sea water splashed on the napping Uchiha.

"WHAA!!!"

"See I told you and now for your information im not Naruto. Remember me Sakura your other best friend?" said a girl with short pink hair and the most beautiful jade eyes.

"Oh its you…Even worse."

"SAY THAT AGAIN!!!!"yelled sakura about to punch him again.

"okay I was just kidding gosh. I didn't mean it."

"hurry up Naruto is waiting. I found this really cool book but its all old and everything so the story isn't completely finished. But I think that its cool."

"were did you find it?"

"in our attic." (**a/n okay Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all live together since they are best friends and that they are all orphaned due to an unknown reason.)**

"Fine then ill come."

"well meet us in the attic cause that's were we will be cause I also found this chest and I want us all to look at it." With that Sakura ran off to their house.

"Hmm…" _She so pretty I wish I could tell her. Im just afraid that she won't like me back._ With that he went running to the home on the beach.

**Hey sorry for the cliffy but I will make more as fast as possible. This isn't my idea I borrowed it from lady anata but she never finished it so if you like the idea thank her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DARK HEARTS**

Sasuke was running to the house on the beach that he, Naruto, and Sakura lived in. he was soaking wet due to the water dumped on him before getting into the house. He ran to his room dried off and changed into dry clothes. He ran up the stairs that led to the attic.

"HEY SASUKE WHAT TOOK YOU!!" yelled Naruto.

"I had to change cause I was soaking wet do to a bucket full of sea water."

"Hey you wouldn't wake up, it was your own fault."

"Just tell me what was so important that you had to wake me up from my nap."

"Okay remember that book that I found?"

"Yeah" both boys said in unison.

"Well that's the same story as our island legend. And it ends in a cliffy just like the legend. Except the legend goes further saying that the descendents of the hero's would go and have to save the worlds. If you haven't noticed some of the stars are blinking out."

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was in her room looking out the window. _

"_The stars are so pretty tonight."_

"_Huh?"_

_A twinkle happened and a star blinked out into the darkness._

"Yeah so have i." said the Uchiha.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Naruto trying his best to keep up.

"Are you always such an idiot?" replyed Sasuke.

"Nevermind okay and now I found this chest and was thinking that if we look inside what do you think we will find? Cause in the story Sora has a keyblade, Riku has the dark version of the keyblade and Kairi she had a blade I don't know what the name is, but it was supposeably as strong as each of her friends."

"So are you saying we might find those in here?"

"No cause were not their descendents and it's probably a bunch of letters and stuff. But that would be cool."

So Naruto and Sasuke opened the chest and found pictures of three people. They looked around the age of Naruto's gang. 13years of age. The picture had a girl who had reddish hair around Sakura's length and a boy with spiky brown hair. And a boy with bluish hair.

"Look what the back says…."

_Kairi, Sora, and Riku age 13_

"Well isn't that interesting?" said Sasuke

"Well let's keep looking." Said a curios Sakura

They found more pictures and then a journal.

**My name is Sora. I hate writing. But I think that I should write in here since I can't ever tell it to her face…. I love you Kairi. There I'm done I just got to remember to burn it.**

"Well that's the only entry." sakura said

'_Wow he's just like me. He is in love with his best friend. Too bad he didn't tell her, she supposable loved him to. Man unlike him Sakura just likes me as a friend.'_

"Well that sucks he should have told Kairi they were supposably in love with each other but the other didn't say because they were afraid of getting hurt. I would tell a girl I loved her. BELIEVE IT!!!!"

"Hey where are you going?" asked Sakura.

"I'm going to meet Hinata she wants to move into the empty room if that's okay with you guys."

"I'm cool with that. How about you Sasuke?"

"Hn"

**SLAP**

"WHAT THE!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!?"

"You know I hate it when you say 'Hn'. Use real words like 'yes, yeah, sure'"

"Whatever."

**SLAP**

"**DON'T SAY WHATEVER EITHER!!"**

"Okay I'm gonna tell Hinata that she could come and live with us." Said a happy Naruto.

With that he ran down the stairs and was yelling "HINATA!!!"

"Okay that was weird and well what did I tell you about using you're made up words."

"I don't need to take orders from you!!!"

"Well I still don't like the facts that you use you're made up vocabulary. Come on we should be helping Hinata we still need to make her room. Get the paint I think she will like a lavender color that will match her eyes."

"Whatever"

With that Naruto went to help Hinata with her bags while Sasuke and Sakura worked on her room. Hinata ran away from the Hyugga estate and wanted to live with her friends because her father thought that she was unworthy and said that her sister Hanabi was a better heiress. Neji tried as hard as he could but could not convince his cousin to stay. By the time that she and Naruto made it to her room the paint was dry and Sakura and Sasuke were rearranging the bedroom.

"Wow…I love the color of the walls."

"See I knew you would love it. We could paint the door if you like. Just to let you know Sasuke's room is blue, Naruto is orange and mine is red. I could have Sasuke paint your door Dark Purple if you like right now. The paint we use dries up quickly." Explained Sakura.

"Wait why do I have to paint the door?"

"Cause I said so that's why."

"Yes I would like that."

"Okay I'll paint the door."

Sasuke left and went to get the Dark Purple paint from downstairs.

"Okay Hinata why aren't you stuttering?"

"I think that I only stutter when Naruto's around."

"Oh well that makes sense."

**********************

The four friends were sitting on a big spot where it looked like a giant rock. They were sitting on a coconut tree and watching the sunset.

"Hey Hinata you wanna see a chest we found in our attic today?" asked Naruto

"S-ss-ure that would be great."

"OKAY LETS GO!!!!"

The four friends ran up to the attic as fast as possible. Pulled out the chest and showed Hinata everything.

"Hey look charms!!"Said Naruto.

There were four charms each and one was in the shape of a key, another a flower, next was a black heart, and the other a crown. Sasuke picked up the key, Sakura the flower cause of her name, Naruto picked up the heart cause Sasuke took the key the one he wanted and didn't feel like getting into an argument in front of Hinata. Hinata picked up the crown. Something strange happened. When Hinata picked up the crown her regular brown sweater and pants turned into an enchanting purple dress. Her short blackish blue hair grew to waist length and curled. She had the most beautiful tiara in her hair. Sasuke's charm grew into the size of a huge key and it was like a blade. Same with Sakura's and Naruto's. The top of the roof flew off and a swirling vortex of black and lightning was above them. Hinata was pulled into the vortex with Naruto trying to get her back. He held her arm and flew with her into the vortex. The black vortex consumed everything around Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke held onto Sakura so they wouldn't get spread apart. The blades both started to glow and the darkness vanished. With nothing beneath their feet they fell. Sasuke didn't let go of Sakura and woke up with her by his side on a brick floor.


End file.
